The Ghosts of My Past
by Princess of darkness4ever
Summary: The titans have been done for three years and Raven is the only one left in the tower. She now lives with the memories of how the team broke up and the painful memory of how BeastBoy broke her heart. Living in the tower with a secret that only she knows about Raven doesn't know how she will ever be able to move on. That is until a chance encounter happens that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Raven's P.O.V

I sat in my room at night staring out at the sleeping city before me for what seemed like the millionth time, this is what my life was like after they left. After everyone left. The team had fallen apart a few years ago and I was the only one who still stayed behind I couldn't seem to part with the memories. The memories of our teenage years our glory times when we were all still friends.

Now three years later I still sit here overlooking the city and listen to the silence wishing to hear the bickering between Cyborg and BeastBoy and Robin yelling at them. I listen for Starfire to come to my door and ask me to go to the mall of shopping. But it never happens, I have been waiting three years and still it doesn't happen.

I haven't made contact with the team since they left, Starfire left first. She was to return to her home planet and become queen after Galfore had died. Although Robin begged her to stay she went anyway leaving us with broken hearts and Robin an unused engagement ring.

Next of course was Robin, two months after the departure of Starfire he finally had enough and told us he was going back to Batman. So we let him knowing this was his way of grieving and we should let him be. Although a week later we called to check up on him and Batman answered saying he hadn't shown up at all. The next day a new hero called Nightwing had shown up and we knew who it was.

Cyborg was the next to leave. We had been living in the tower for a year and while this was happening Cy and Bee were dating. Eventually it led to more and they moved in both BeastBoy and I had attended their wedding. That was the night I had realized that I had feelings for BeastBoy and this feeling led to a relationship.

Our relationship had blossomed and we worked together side by side to keep Jump City save, but in all great romances the worst is yet to come. And the worst came like a cannon ball right to the gut. It had been a long day we had to fight Plasmus and Cinderblock and both took about two hours, add that with taking them to jail and filling out the paperwork even though we had brought them to jail a million times. We sat down on the couch and BeastBoy grabbed my hand, but I quickly moved my hand away. Lately my emotions have been coming out but not in the way I wanted. I have mostly felt anger and sadness, my emotions were all over the place and now I was angry.

"God Rae why are you acting like such a bitch lately?" He asked and I was taken back with the tone of his voice. "Well excuse me if I have been having a hard time controlling my emotions, why are you getting so mad?" I yelled back as I got off the couch and towered over him. He stood up and began to tower over my smaller form. "Because you have been like this for a few weeks I never know what you are going to be feeling next, either it's angry or happy or sadness or love I don't know if I can deal with these mood swings anymore." I shook my head and backed away. "Then why don't you just go if you can't take being with me any longer. Leave just like everyone else did I don't care anymore because if you really loved me then you wouldn't get mad at me over my emotions." I stormed out of the room and that's how I ended up like this, but on the contrary I am not alone.

A little girl enters the room and tugs on my cloak I smile as I pick her up. "What's wrong mommy?" She asks me with her bright emerald eyes. I smile as I show her the city lights. "Nothing's wrong sweetheart I'm just remembering your daddy and my friends." I say and she smiles but then quickly frowns. "Will I ever get to see daddy?" I look into her bright green eyes and remember BeastBoy. "Don't worry Amethyst you'll meet daddy one day." I say giving her a reassuring smile. "Now why don't you go back to bed I'll tuck you in a minute." I said as she nods and walks slowly back to her room. I turn back to the window and try not to cry I don't want to upset Amethyst when she finds out that her dad doesn't even know she exists.

I then follow after her to her room and give her a kiss and a hug goodnight before going to my own room and attempt to fall asleep.

A/N so what did you all think of the first chapter, I really hope this isn't too confusing. Well anyway I hope you like the first chapter and stick around for more. So far this is a one shot but if I get enough comments and views then I'm going to continue making this story. I know it's been forever since I posted on this website but I've been really busy lately and no ideas for stories have come up until now. So anyway hope you like the story. Thanks bye


	2. Chapter 2

BeastBoy's P.O.V

Beep beep beep! "Ugh" I said as I reached over and hit my alarm clock trying to make it shut up. After a few tries and to no avail I just accepted that it was time to get up and go to work and at least try to not be late again. This has happened to me every time I had a job I always showed up late too much and then I would end up having to look for a new job.

I climbed out of bed and got dressed but not before frowning at my empty apartment I miss the other Titans. But mostly I miss Raven I miss her so much. Even though it's been three years I still remember everything about her and the day I left is still fresh in my mind. We got into a big fight and I left her and my whole life behind just because I'm stubborn. Finally I got out of the apartment and shut the door and turned to my moped that had taken me forever to get. I shook my head trying to block out the memories.

The wind in my face was enough to drag me back into reality as I try to race against time to get to my job at a coffee shop. I know it's not the best job, but I don't have money for school and not many people will hire a green freak like me. Of course there was traffic just like every morning here in Jump City. I always wondered why I even bothered to stay in Jump City, but I guess I just couldn't part with the place unlike the others. On the way to the coffee shop I always had to pass the tower and it took everything in me not to walk in. I didn't know if Raven was still in there but I believe she would've left the tower behind just like the rest of us did. A few times I've almost walked in there, but then I quickly stopped myself knowing that if I did I would just get a stab in the heart because of how quiet and empty it is.

Crime these days has gone down a bit not many villains see interest in destroying the city anymore. After I left the tower there were only a few petty crimes but either I or Raven took care of it. Most of the villains took off towards Steel City where both Nightwing and Titans East were. Finally when I had reached the coffee shop I sighed as I opened the door and walked into the busy tiny shop where people were piled in a huge line. I sighed again knowing this was going to be a long day.

I have only so far kept in touch with Cy and Bee they have three kids, Starfire is the queen of Tamaran still and everything is running pretty smooth there, Nightwing is of course still fighting crime, but Raven is the only one I haven't talked to since we separated. I thought that she would've at least called me to catch up but Raven is stubborn and I know that very well. Our whole relationship she was the most stubborn but amazing girl I believed we would be together forever, but I guess forever is overrated.

The day I left was one of the worse days of my life, I ran out of the tower with no money and no plan for where I was going to go. So I went to Cy and Bee and stayed for a few months until I finally got my own apartment and a job. Ever since then I have been living on my own and going through each day with minimum wage and two crappy jobs a day. Because the café doesn't really pay that much I have a second job at a comic book store. I know what you may be thinking but that's the best I could do because I didn't go to school.

Each day was even harder than the last I was trying to drag myself through life, but I always felt like something was missing. Something big was missing in my life that if I didn't find it then my life wouldn't mean anything. But instead of chasing this feeling I kept working two jobs and occasionally went shopping for food, but mostly I just wasted my money on getting pizza almost every night. This was my life nothing really exciting happens.

Raven, I miss her so much. I don't even know why I got upset at her anymore I shouldn't of gotten mad because she had some mood swings. She was right if I loved her then I would accept her for her emotions and who she is. I am living with the guilt of leaving her, I really do love her so much but I don't think she will ever forgive me. Mostly I haven't even seen a glimpse of her for all I know she could've left and gone far away from the city so that's why I never tried looking for her.

Some days I still wonder why I even stayed in Jump City all the memoires always came flooding back whenever I passed the tower or just walked around the city for a while. I couldn't seem to get the past out of my head. I am going to leave soon and try to find a job maybe in Steel City maybe help out Nightwing and see if he has seen Raven at all. All I want to do is apologize for what I said and maybe I can finally move on from all of the memories and actually focus on my life.

The little bell dinged which told me that someone has walked into the café I blew it off and began to clean off a few tables. That was until I heard a voice. A voice that I have known since I was a teenager, the voice and person I left three years ago. I turned around and gasped as my hypothesis was proven right. There at the register was Raven, my Raven. She looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off her and I was trying to see if she had noticed me. That was until I noticed a little girl who stood right next to her was staring directly at me, her bright emerald eyes got really big when she saw me. I smiled and waved she giggled and waved back then tugged on Raven. "Mommy look." She said and all I could think of was wait Raven has a daughter. Raven looked where her 'daughter' was pointed and her eyes got really big as well. "BeastBoy?"

A/N okay so this chapter pretty much sucks so I am very sorry. So Raven and BeastBoy meet once again after three long years yay! Please no rude comments on this chapter I would greatly appreciate that, thank you. I promise to update chapter three sooner than I did this one. Anyway thank you all for who reviewed, followed, and favorite this story I appreciate that very much. Hope you all like the chapter and have a nice rest of your day. Bye.


End file.
